roblox_black_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Exclusive Classes
'Hero' "A hero between good and evil" This class uses 3 fight styles, with a weapon called Uloe. * -Fire * -Ice * -Neutral Attacks: Z = Change to Ice. X = Change to Fire. Z or X if their mode is enabled = Change to neutral * -F:Click attack (5-15, 20-25 and 10-15 DMG per click). * -I: Click Attack (5-15, then 20-25, then 10-15 DMG.), F: Ice spikes (10-15 DMG, Freezing.). * -N: Click attack (5-15 DMG), E-Sit, F:Charged slash (10-15 DMG). 'Fury' Fury is a class that has 3 different styles. * Spike: Using the Robloxians body, spikes protrude from the body and then the spikes are used for blades, or projectiles. * Champion: The Robloxian uses the energy hidden deep inside them to do hand to hand combat, Champion will be able to use the Energy to make powerful punches, temporary flight, and a laser beam. * Lance: The Lance ability let's the user throw,ride,shoot projectiles, and stab people with the powerful sharp lance. 'Dark Rider' Weapon Name: Charibassa The Dark Rider uses a chariot and spear. It has healing and buff abilities and is a general support class, however, it can survive on it's own easily if used properly. The damage of this class varies on hits. Attacks: Chariot * Click attack: Multiple slashes, then throw. * R: Spear throw. * T: Bouncing Spears throw. * Y: Multiple arrows + Throw * F: Summon/Ride chariot. Chariot * B: Rage. Boosts Spear Throw. * X: Halo another player, doubling their HP. * C: Heal at mouse. * V: Speed up another player. * Z: Halo yourself. * J: Imbue, Making the next spear explode on impact. 'Vanguard' "An advanced guard with a sword infused with fiery powers. The sword can transform to a ranged weapon." V: Change modes. Melee Mode * Click combo: Slash * Z: Rage Explosion. * X: Once-Powered slash, Twice: Powered combo. * C: Shockwave Ranged Mode * Click Combo: Laser. * Z: Powered laser. * X: Heat-Seeking ring. 'Tokaiyami' A mysterious class that uses a sword with changeable spikes and has what seems like six metal "wings" on his back NOTE: Tokaiyami's, sword has a hard time hitting players so you will have to learn how to hit with his sword. Z: Heavy Sword Mode but deals a ton of damage upon successful hits (While in Heavy Sword Mode) Q: Death From Above | Tokaiyami flies high up into the air then slams his sword below him, then drops back to his sword and unleashes a small explosion dealing damage, trip and knockback to nearby players. E: Dodge This | Tokaiyami puts his sword in the ground and then does a fast dash attack dealing damage to any players in front of him (hits multiple times). E can keep Tokaiyami in Tokaiyami Mode R: Hell's Portal | The deadliest move Tokaiyami has in Heavy Sword Mode, he spins mid-air and creates a purple swirl around him, if you get the hit just right it can 1 hit or do INSANE damage. Tokaiyami Mode: Currently not known on what this move does, possibly it might either give you more health or more damage. X: Light Sword Mode medium speed version of Tokaiyami, he swings his sword faster and has different click combos which can also do insane damage Q: Frenzy | Tokaiyami spins his sword, then slashes at anyone in front of him, he then proceeds to start teleporting around in a frenzy sort of matter, anyone hit by the slash will be caught in the frenzy, this move depletes Tokaiyami's energy greatly E: Catch! | Tokaiyami swings his sword then throws it far ahead of him (A well placed hit can 1 hit a player) when the sword hits it deals good damage and throws the victim towards you (could be a good combo starter) R: Smack Down | Tokaiyami does a forward spin (if your right in front of a player it drags them with you) then thrusts his sword into the ground the the foe starts getting thrown up and down from the opposite direction of Tokaiyami. X: (Pressed again) Black Magic Mode fastest version of Tokaiyami but only because he ditches his sword NOTE: Everyone hates Tokaiyami's who never come out of this mode due to the OP moves it has. Q: Sword Cluster | A circle of swords stabbing into the very center of the circle (always will be done in front of Tokaiyami) this move is infamously know for being Tokaiyami's one hit kill move no matter the class (if only a few swords hit the foe's health will be lowered drastically. (Can kill bosses quickly, unknown if this will kill Vanta quickly) E: Sword Throw | I have yet to get this move to hit so don't even use it until someone figures out how to get it to hit R: Shadow Burst | Tokaiyami cloaks himself in his own shadow and then bursts forward creating explosions around him, does knockback and good damage if its a direct hit. Witching Hour - When Tokaiyami thrusts the sword into the ground a symbol appears and spins around the blade, a black and purple flame appears from the sword, any user who touches the sword will have their health drained, Tokaiyami can use his mouse click combo to trap them in the swords range to ensure a quick kill. (Witching Hour can also drain a bosses hp very quickly, unknow if this can kill Vanta in human form) C: Flight | Tokaiyami can get stuck and won't be able to do any of his move animations resulting in him being a huge target for ranged classes 'Zed' "Unlocked the ancient forbidden arts of darkness forged in the Berzerker Claws, All should fear." * Z: Forward warp. (Hit twice to return to original position.) * X: Shadow Leap. (Jump into the air to drop back in an explosion.) * F: Recharge mana. (Hold) ** T (While recharging) Shoot blade. ** Q+E+T (While full blade rings is created) Shoot infernal blades. * G: Throwing mode. ** Z: Throw shurikens ** X: Shield * WADD(Keystroke): Shadow blade, Boosts all attacks and changes F 'Mecha Knight' (Insert description here) 'Vanquish' (insert s core